


Web-Slinger

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Web-Slinger

**Web-Slinger**

 

#####  [By Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@sabershadowkat.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 38

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


_Friday, September 1, 2000_    
  
  
  


"Well, that was... not completely humiliating," Spike commented, embarrassed to the core. He unwound himself from Xander, climbed off his lap with as much dignity as possible, and cast about for some clothing. Spike was feeling very naked at the moment and being literally so wasn't helping matters. "I don't think I've been this bleedin' red-faced since Angelus took me over his knee at a society soiree and tanned my bare bum in front of all and sundry."   
  


"I can picture how that would be embarrassing," Xander snickered. He rose, dusted the sand off him, and moved to dress as well. "Kinda naughty, too."   
  


Right, kinda naughty. Now Spike was even  _more_  embarrassed. "So, er, what was with the light show?" he asked, purposely changing the subject.   
  


"Ah, will the wonders of my powers ever cease?" Xander held out his hand, and thin line of visible electricity emerged from the center of his palm and danced like a snake from a snake charmer's basket. The thin line thickened and slowing wove towards Spike, resembling a pure white tentacle. The tentacle wrapped around Spike's bare waist and he was pulled gently forward, towards Xander. "Somehow, I turned myself into a magnet. The reason you can feel the 'rope' is because your entire body is covered in electricity and that makes you attracted to me."   
  


Xander pulling when Spike was right in front of him. He smiled. "Neat, huh? It's like I have an internal version of Spiderman's web-shooters."   
  


Spike smirked at the comic book reference. "Very interesting. Tell me, what other hidden talents do you have that I don't know about?"   
  


"I'm an excellent kisser."   
  


"I already learned that."   
  


"Well, you're about to get a review lesson," Xander said as he tangled a hand into Spike's damp locks. "Because I  _really_  need to kiss you again."   
  


Spike's newly beating heart was suddenly slamming in his chest. After a second of stunned silence, he whispered desperately, "Plea-"   
  


Xander sealed his mouth over Spike's before the word was finished. Spike's pounding heart kicked up speed and all thoughts flew out of his head as Xander ravenously kissed him. Spike's insides disintegrated under the assault and he clung to Xander to keep from sliding bonelessly to the sand.   
  


Spike was dazed when Xander finally broke the kiss. He couldn't seem to focus his vision and the sounds of the incoming tide were drowned out by the hammering of his heart.   
  
  
  


 **End**    
  



End file.
